Tony
|-|Second/Base Form= |-|First Form= |-|Mecha Tony= |-|Super Tony 3/Ridiculous Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= |-|Fifth/Ascended Form= |-|Golden Form= |-|God Form/Ultimate God Form= Summary Tony (full name Tony Antonio Cold) is the central protagonist and custom "Time Patroller" character in RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse series, and central protagonist alongside Max Stone and Iced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Tony is an individual of remarkable ability, becoming - on-again off-again - one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse by the later stages of the series. He was summoned to the inter-dimensional headquarters of the Time Patrol by a wish on the mystical "Dragon Balls" by Trunks, seeking a partner to help defend time, but mainly do all the heavy lifting. This un-requested summoning earned Trunks Tony's everlasting ire (he has forever maintained that his actions were tantamount to "kidnapping") but regardless, Tony became invaluable in saving history on many occasions from various "Time Breakers". An alternate version of Tony exists also, acting as a major antagonist throughout Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Though Tony's "race" is never definitively named, it is referred to both as "Frieza's Race" and "Frost Demons" in-game and in the show. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | High 4-C | At least High 5-A, likely higher | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-B | 4-A | 4-A | At least 3-C | At least 3-C, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Tony Antonio Cold Origin: RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Age: At least over 70 years old, likely several centuries Gender: Genderless (Referred to as male) Classification: "Frieza Race" member, Elite Time Patroller, former Universal President, part-time accountant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, via Frieza Race energy blast), Creation (Can create clothes via powering up), Rage Power (Much like other Dragon Ball character, things that enrage him to a significant degree can give him an incredible power boost, such as his hatred of Trunks), Body Control/Transformation (He possesses more powerful forms, though unlike Frieza, regular Frost Demons in the RSG universe go "up" in terms of form, instead of the Royal Family, which go "down" to conceal their power), Telekinesis, Earth Manipulation (via the power of the Stones taught to him by Max), Longevity, Ice Manipulation (via Frostie Beam), Fire Manipulation (via "Ball of Fire" attack), Genius Intelligence, Possibly Regeneration (High-Low when going up or down through forms; scaling from Frieza), Possibly Portal Creation (Buu Saga and later; any character equal or stronger than Super Buu should be capable of performing the Vice Shout through sheer strength), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "god"; only in God forms), Blessed with Acausality (Type 1. Was protected by Tokitoki despite being erased from history due to the Time Vault's destruction by Demigra), Fusionism (via the Fusion Dance), Statistics Amplification (via Kaio-ken) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Toei First Form Frieza, and was able to keep pace with him for some time, though was ultimately overpowered by his Supernova in the timeline not altered by Goma) | Large Star level (Far stronger than his previous form. Was able to stomp First Form Frieza, whom had previously given him trouble) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher to crossing realities (or possibly jet lag), his power even in Second Form was significantly diminished. However, he was still able to fend off Great Ape [[w:c:vsbattles:User blog:Dark649/Toei DBZ (Some Profiles)|Vegeta], fight Recoome to a standstill, drown Guldo, and battle with Captain Ginyu] | At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to himself pre-Time Patrol kidnapping, fended off First Form Frieza without much effort), possibly Solar System level (Could keep up with Super Saiyan Goku and Final Form Frieza, and even stated he did most of the work in beating the latter and that Goku was just stealing the credit, though this could be contradicted by the fact that he was manhandled previously) | Multi-Solar System level (Could contend with Perfect Cell. Defeated an empowered Mister Satan who in a worst-case scenario future had beaten all of the Z Fighters, including Mastered Super Saiyan Goku) | Multi-Solar System level (Easily dispatched all of the Cell Juniors. Kept up with both Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, and once again claimed to have had all his credit stolen by Son "Glory Hog" and his family) | At least Galaxy level+ (Kept up with Majin Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and after the later ran out of energy, held at bay an entire army of miniature Buus in Ridiculous Form. Later, in Base Form, held off Super Buu and Kid Buu, and was described as the only person capable of beating the former by Goten and Trunks after their Fusion ran out) | At least Galaxy level+, possibly Universe level+ (He was the only combatant that battled Beerus and managed to hold out until Goku achieved Super Saiyan God. Later impressed both Beerus and Whis in an exhibition fight. Held his own against numerous enemies and Z Fighters hypnotized and empowered by Demon God Demigra. Defeated Trunks and Demigra at the same time with great difficulty, and later kicked around Demigra even after he'd become serious, who had absorbed Toki Toki, and stated to be able to create a new timeline after destroying the current one) | Universe level+ (Regarded as one of the absolutely strongest beings in the entire series up to this point. Effortlessly manhandled Demon God Demigra in his Kermit the Frog Giant Form, and was capable of contending with the three extremely-powered up GT villains who were capable of nearly effortlessly and jokingly defeating Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, though had to retreat eventually) | At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Quite possibly the most powerful fighter in Universe 7. Stated by WoG to be capable of killing Beerus, and is up to the level of Whis) | Universe level+ (After losing his God form and being forced to flee through multiple realities, he was significantly weakened. However, he was still far superior to the likes of Frost and Cabba, and with his Ultimate Form managed to keep up with Hit, though he realized he was out of his depth, and ended up in a body cast afterwards) | Universe level+ (After powering up to achieve his Fourth Form, he was capable of heavily pressuring Golden Iced, who is comparable, if not superior to Golden Frieza, albeit he was exhausted and beaten by the end) | Universe level+ (Far stronger than before, and should be superior to Golden Iced) | Universe level+ (Far stronger than even his Ascended Form, and should be comparable to his God form. Stated by WoG to be capable of fighting Beerus on equal footing, but not beat him) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to anime First Form Frieza) | Massively FTL (Superior to before) | At least FTL, likely higher (Should be superior to Vegeta, and comparable to the Ginyu Force) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Final Form Frieza) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Perfect Cell) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to the likes of Super Buu) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Beerus) | Massively FTL+ (Should be superior to Super Saiyan God Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Beerus, and should be comparable to Whis) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Hit) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Iced) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, should be comparable to Beerus, and kept up with Fusion Zamasu) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Far, far stronger than Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who could lift pyramids with his telekinesis) | At least Class G | At least Class G (Although far weaker, is still massively superior to Piccolo) | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Large Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class possibly Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic | At least Galactic, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal | Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Large Star level | Large Star level | At least Dwarf Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level possibly Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level+ | At least Galaxy level+, possibly Universe level+ | Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level | Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high. Like many other fighters, he is capable of fighting for an extremely extended period of time against opponents comparable or even far stronger than him. Can fight even after taking an unreal amount of punishment from many different fights with many powerful foes, and still keep being sent on missions. Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Stellar with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Planetary with energy blasts | Standard melee range. At least Stellar, possibly Interplanetary with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Interstellar with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Interstellar with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Galactic with energy blasts | Standard melee range. At least Galactic, possibly Universal+, with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal, with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts | Standard melee range. Universal+ with energy blasts Standard Equipment: His glasses (Which possess a scouter capable of detecting even Androids) Intelligence: Genius in some circumstances (An extremely old and battle hardened warmonger who was overtaken hundreds of worlds, a genius martial artist that is constantly shown to be dramatically improving despite the odds, wrote the Big Book of Multiverse-Theory, which is used as as standard by the Time Patrol to this day, and took control of the Cold Clan's Universal Empire without any opposition, transforming it into a Universal Presidency while remaining a sole autocrat), much lower in some others (Can show an outstanding lack of common sense depending on plot) Weaknesses: Incredibly overconfident. Can be suspect to PSI depending on what's funny, such as getting knocked out by a baseball bat (or something along those lines). He will also sometimes let his opponents reach their full power in a move described as "pulling a Goku", though this is rare. His ego is so incredibly big it was condensed into a whole other character. His spikes can literally impale him as he's moving (only counts for Ridiculous Form). Supreme Kai of Time's cooking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with being a member of the Frieza Race, ki is the reasons for Tony's incredible superhuman abilities, and he is capable of condensing this energy into various techniques. * Death Beam: One of Tony's favorite moves, taught to him by an alternate Frieza that was slightly more agreeable than the main timeline incarnation (although this may have later been retconned due to him knowing the ability in History of Tony). A thin, condensed beam of ki that is capable of easily piercing through an opponent's body, despite it being described as "quick" and "killing enemies with minimal movement", Tony has complained about the prancy pose it forces him to take every time it is fired. * Galic FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK: An extremely powerful blast of energy based on Vegeta's Galick Gun, though powered up immensely by Tony's absolute frustration at everything around him. First used against Recoome due to Tony failing to hit him at all for a few minutes. * Supernova: One of Tony's strongest attacks, once again taught to him by the alternate version of Frieza. Tony fires a massive ball of death with the power of a miniature sun to overkill his enemies. * Super-super-supernova: A far stronger version of the Supernova copied from Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. Same principle as his regular version, though slightly bigger and far more powerful. * Green Hand Attack: In truth a teal blast of energy fired from one hand based on Vegeta's Final Shine Attack. Also one of his most powerful attack, and especially useful in dispatching waves of Appules. * Kamehameha: A technique that quite literally the majority of characters in the entire series know, so it is obvious that Tony can use it as well. Specifically a fan of the Perfect Kamehameha used by Cell. * Giant Pent-Up Ball of Rage Golden Beam Attack: An attack used by Tony in his Ultimate God Form to kill the Frieza of his own timeline at the end of their climactic battle. A giant beam similar to the Final Flash that dwarfs entire countries, and presumably his strongest move. * Space Australia: A move essentially identical to Jeice's Crusher Ball, though humorously referred to as such by Tony's in-game voice, which is provided by Takahata101, in reference to Jeice's heavy Australian accent and home planet in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. * "I Don't Even know WHAT I'M DOING!": Once again, a move identical to Jeice's Crusher Volcano, though called something else by the in-game voice of Taka. * Frosties Beam: A beam that temporarily freezes an opponent in ice. Named so to promote Tony's brand of breakfast cereal, also called Frosties. * Kaio-ken: A technique developed by King Kai, which temporarily pushes a user's ki, and therefore speed and strength, to far greater heights, though at the cost of severe exhaustion and damage to the body. It is unknown how Tony achieved this form, as he has only used it once so far, though he seems to possess a certain mastery over it, as he suffered no ill effects afterwards. Frost Demon Physiology: Although not a monstrously powerful mutant like his cousin Frieza or uncle King Cold, Tony still possesses various perks associated with his specific nature as a member of the Frieza Race, such as a prehensile tail, paralyzing ki blasts and the ability to breathe in space. He also possesses the ability to transform, though unlike Frieza or other members of the Royal Family, he creates new forms to increase his power, instead of creating them to limit said power. * God Form: A unique transformation discovered by Tony after his rage towards Demigra destroying the timeline boiled over, this form is completely distinct from the Golden transformation that would later be gained by him, Iced and Frieza, despite being extremely similar in appearance. The most distinct difference is the paler golden coloration, almost bordering on beige in some ares, and the the fact that Tony's domes maintain their natural shade of red, as opposed to turning purple. In this form, Tony's aura also does not change. This form is also implied to be vastly stronger than the regular Golden transformation, and possesses divine ki. * Super Evolution: After tapping into his absolute hatred of Trunks, Tony is able to achieve a fifth form similar to Cooler's, though still entirely distinct. In this form, his power is drastically increased, though nowhere near to the level of his golden transformations. * Ultimate Evolution: After observing the transformation of Iced, lamenting the loss of his God form, and just having observed Trunks gain another undeserved transformation, Tony managed to cause himself to evolve even further beyond, to a state similar to his God, the Golden transformation previously acquired by Frieza. In this form, Tony is strong enough to go up against Fusion Zamasu with only minimal help from his compatriots. Potential Unleashed: Unlocked after a lengthy process of following the Elder "Creepy" Kai's instructions and a ritual with sacrifices that had to be drowned, Tony achieved his Ultimate potential, identical to the one used by Son Gohan. Tony first used this power in conjunction with his God form, achieving an Ultimate God form that was beyond nearly everything else in the series at that point. After losing said God form, Tony displayed the ability to still use Potential Unleashed, and traded blows with the assassin Hit through the help of it, though was eventually beaten to exhaustion. Key: First Form (History of Tony) | Second Form (History of Tony) | Second Form (Post-Time Patrol Kidnapping) | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga (Pre-Frieza Training) | Cell Saga (Post-Frieza Training) | Buu Saga | God of Destruction/Demon God Demigra Saga | God Form | Ultimate God Form (End of Season 1) | Post-Antony Fight (Xenoverse 2) | Fourth Form | Fifth/Ascended Form | Golden Form Note: In regards to this character's incompatibility with the main Xenoverse series scaling, please refer to this blog. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Internet Category:RedScotGaming's Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Royal Figures Category:Emperors Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Blessed Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Crabwhale's pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2